Yokai Academy
by Akatsuki's Bitch
Summary: Yokai Academy ,a school for Supernatural beings or those with supernatural powers. In YA they learn how to survive, how to live amongst the rest of the world. But secretly they are just being prepared for battle.How will the manage? Will they live?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So I came up with some kind of new story , it's all the Naruto characters in a total different universe. One with Monsters, demons , Monster hunters , witches and also humans of course. I thought of a whole new plotline , whole new universe etcetera. It's about the Canon characters that attend a school for supernatural beings , or those with supernatural powers. However I did try to keep everyone in character and chose a creature that would fit their personalities. I really did a lot of research. So it's not like I sucked everything out my thumb. I googled so damn much it's almost unbelievable. So I hope some people will like it and read it! This is mainly about the canon characters , I only came up with some OC's for teachers or for the ones that are going to die. Because I'm not going to let some main canon's die. **

* * *

><p><strong>Yokai High<strong> , a high school for Monsters, Demons and those with Paranormal ability's. The school is divided in three parts. **Kaibutsu** _(Monster)_ part , is where monster learn how to live amongst humans. The **Monsutā Hantā** _( Monster Hunter)_ part , this is where Humans learn about killing Monsters that cause huge massacres or learn to kill Demons of close gateways that Demons opened from their universe. There are different things they can become , for example ; **Paladins** _( Holy knights)_ , **Exorcist** , **Soul weavers** etcetera. And then you have the **Kuromajutsu** _(Black Magic)_ part , Orochimaru insisted they'd also have this part of the school for those who study and perform dark magic . People that are **Necromancers** , **Death knights**, **Dàoshì** , **Children of Demons born of a human etcetera**. This story is about Yokai High and their students**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The devil can quote Scripture for his purpose.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>tachi slowly sauntered his numb body inside , he was jaded and all worn-out. His body was so fatigued that it took him all his strength to keep taking a next step. He couldn't even remember the last time he had been that worn-out. But he had to admit his health had been bothering him lately , his health had been going 'downhill'. Decades ago this little field work wouldn't even tire him in the _slightest _way. But now it was like al the muscles in his body were burning , and believe me it's extremely rare for an walking undead to feel such things. Itachi was a vampire and has been for the last two centuries. He had considered it might have been because of the lack of fresh human blood , in this school they only offered artificial blood. The artificial blood tasted awful , and it really weakened him but he refused to drink from all the fan girls that had been chasing him , literally begging him to drink their blood.

His cousins Madara and Izuna gladly took advantage from all the girls that had crushes on them. Itachi had learned that in Japan girls usually offered Bento boxes or whatsoever , but these girls gladly offered their blood to them. Itachi found it sickening, he despised girls like that. It were the girls that were attending in the _Monsutā Hantā_ part of the school but still offered themselves to vampires , it was quite ironical to be honest. If Madara of Izuna would ever commit a huge crime , a crime that made the Yokai council decide that they had to be executed then those girls , if they had graduated, would be sent after them. To maliciously slaughter them.

Itachi sighed deeply and opened the door of his room. His room was immense compared to lower ranked students. He had a enormous king size bed , and all his furniture was in the most luxurious venetian style. Itachi swiftly took his shoes off and dusted the fresh white snow off his black jeans and navy blue cardigan. His body was ice cold anyways and he didn't feel the cold outside , so why wear a coat that would only be in the way when fighting. He sheepishly strolled over to the chair facing the enormous window and let himself fall gracefully onto it.

Itachi just stared at the white majesty landscape in front of him. He enjoyed sitting in his comfortable chair watching the elegance and pureness of the snow , which could be juxtaposed against the crispy blue sky. And it was not like he had anything better to do , it was the last day of winter break and students would soon be arriving. Soon the place would be crowded and noisy. He had already done what dean Jiraya had asked him to , he slaughtered all the undead creatures that had walked around. The necromancers from the _Kuromajutsu_ part of the school were always very busy during Christmas. They were those over clichéd sinister persons that hated Christmas with all their might. And just because of _that_ they went nuts creating all kind of ghouls and zombie-like creatures with their necromancer magic.

And worst of all , most of the students couldn't even control their own creations. So it was up to him , to clean up their filthy mess. But Itachi had to admit , they were utterly creative and imaginative. The last thing he had killed was what they called a 'Gingerdead man'. It was some kind of wicked version of a gingerbread man , but in human size with razor sharp teeth and parts of rotting flesh sewed together in a sickening way. And worst of all , they were a pain to kill. Even worse than the 'Paindeers' that they also created. Paindeers were just undead version of a reindeer, a sinister and wicked version. With demonic red eyes and vicious sharp teeth, with pieces flesh missing exposing some of their bones. Itachi just guessed it was their wicked version of celebrating the human holiday 'Christmas'.

Itachi grimaced while gazing outside , the Necromancers were really a pain in the ass. And he couldn't even do anything about it, if they wanted they could just control his body. After all , he was undead himself. He was just an undead with a brain , he was able to think and act on his own. Not like the things they created.

Suddenly his sharp inhuman eyes spotted three moving creatures. He gently pushed himself up and narrowed his eyes into slits see who it were. And just like he guessed , it were his two cousins and his little brother. Even though he really cared about his little brother, his little brother hated him. Itachi sighed and paced back and forth through his room , he had no idea what to do. He didn't need any sleep so that wouldn't work , he had read every book in the school library so that was out of question too. He stopped with pacing when he spotted a white piece of paper on his wooden desk and took a closer look. It was his schedule.

Tomorrow his lessons would start, he was kind of happy it started with just three lessons. Economy, History of Humans and some utterly simple Math. These were easy subject for him , after all he was some kind of genius and had lived for decades. He ,his brother and his cousins only went to this school so they would be able to fit in with mankind. They had lived in their enormous castle hidden in the mountains of Transylvania and had always lived in secretion. You could still hear that all four of them had some sort of heavy Romanian accent. They lived in the castle of one of their ancestors , the most famous one ever known. They lived in the castle of Dracula , and no not the fiction one from the novel of Bram Stoker, which Itachi himself had read. No , Vlad III known as Vlad the Impaler one of the most cruel Romanians in history. And even though he was such a vile and cruel man , the civilians had considered him a war hero. He had killed ten thousands of people in the most horrible ways any sane person could think of. And well , in secret he truly was a vampire.

Itachi just wanted to keep on living like any normal human would. Even though that would never really happen but he just wanted to live amongst them.

Suddenly he hear a knock on his door and two people roughly crashed into his room. His cousins , Madara and Izuna Uchiha the two that were always competing with each other.

'Hey Itachi , how was your vacation?'Izuna asked him with a smile on his face.

'Fine.' Itachi replied sighing turning his body towards his cousins. They somehow did look alike, they had both an ivory white skin without any flaws , and had dark hair but the most outstanding part was the look in their eyes. They always had this mocking and tauntingly look , not to mention if you looked close you could also spot some vileness. And like most Uchiha's they wore only dark colors like navy blue, black and dark brown. Itachi's time of peace and silence was over , soon all the students would come back to the dorms.

'Aren't you going to ask how ours was?' Madara mentioned , looking the Uchiha tauntingly into his blood red eyes.

'No.' Itachi replied bluntly. Izuna pouted and wiggled his hips in a feminine way , his eyes were looking just like his brother's 'Tauntingly'.

'So rude.' Izuna muttered high pitched, mimicking some of Itachi's fan girls. 'Well ours was crap , want to know why?' Itachi didn't reply , it was obvious that he had no interest or whatsoever.

'Sasuke never stopped being himself and he couldn't shut his mouth about you.' Madara said vexed.

'Such a mood killer.' Izuna added mockingly.

'Itachi only stayed at school to improve his strength and skills ,this way I will never be able to defeat him.' Izuna said mimicking Itachi's little brother in the most disturbing and insulting way.

'Are you two done?'Itachi asked them rudely , his good mood was ruined within 10 mere seconds. What his cousins could be capable of.

'We just wanted to let you know how our crappy vacation was, enjoy your last free day!' Madara muttered vile. And with that both brothers had walked out of Itachi's room.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>sunade sighed while staring out the window of her office. She was in a terrible mood, the Yokai Council just couldn't stop nagging about Orochimaru and about how it was also her duty to keep those students in control. She hated it when those old hags kept whining about nothing but crap. She couldn't care less about the behavior of the _Kuromajutsu _students, it was up to Orochimaru to keep them in control. Just as she and Jiraya did with their students , it was only her duty to keep her own students save and to make sure that they obey the laws that the Yokai Council had created many decades ago. But there was another thing, she was worried. She had this weird hollow feeling in her stomach , this unexplainable feeling. She always had this feeling when something bad was going to happen. Yesterday she had met with Jiraya , the person in charge of the _Kaibutsu_ part of the school and they had talked about it. They had come to a conclusion: 'Orochimaru was up to something'. Lately his students created more undead minions , more ghouls and haunts. And she had noticed that more gateways to other demonic universes had been opened.

She was sure of one thing. Orochimaru was up to something , up to something bad! The _'War'_ kind of bad! And what worried her more was , they didn't have anyone that had strength enough to defeat the demonic masters from the other universes. So bluntly said , if Orochimaru sacrificed someone did a ritual and used his students to open gates to the other universes then the whole human world would be doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the Prologue , just a little image of all the upcoming. So Madara and Izuna were kind of OOC I think , but it's an AU story and believe me they are not going to be any more OOC. Nya … it's hard to write Itachi! Actually I'm trying to keep everyone in Character. Well Wikipedia said that Madara was kind of Hostile and Aggressive , and hell I am going to make him Hostile. He is a vampire after all , Itachi is the only Vampire I'm making more kind natured. But not to twilight level because that would ruin it. I made the Uchiha's Vampires because I thought it would fit them. I'm raking the monsters in Levels in the same way missions were ranked. With S ,A,B,C and D ranks, and Vampires are the highest and strongest monsters . They are S ranked monsters , I just thought I'd fit them well ! And don't worry not only the Uchiha's and Akatsuki are going to be in it. Even characters that you don't see in Fan fictions that often will be in it like ; Shiho <strong>_**– Remember the girl with glasses that was attracted to Shikamaru -**_** , Karui , Omoi , Samui, Darui , C , Ao , ****Chōjūrō , sound ninja's , Zabuza , haku and I could go on… Anyways let me know what you people thought of it! I really tried my best and some reviews would be GREAT! And tip's and criticism is always welcome , just tell me what I need to improve ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Last day of Vacation**

**10 PM**

**Orochimaru's office**

* * *

><p>The twisted dean of the Kuromajutsu part of Yokai Academy sat behind his desk, his snake-like eyes focused on the 10 year old in front of him.<p>

'Sally.' He muttered calmly.

'Yes, snakey-sensei?' She replied with her childish voice. Orochimaru sighed and leaned back in his chair a little , he had always taken 'the time' for little talks when he had nothing better to do.

'You know you are my best student. You are my precious little favorite.' He began. He normally wouldn't talk to anyone like that. But the child in front of him could be of great use in the future.

' You are the most twisted , sadistic and vile 10 year old I've ever met. I can remember when I found you in a graveyard in the depths of the deadwood forest , you were about 5 years old. You were the only one that survived when one of Noxus creatures 'Arma_dead_on' attacked your little pathetic village and killed everyone. Slaughtered them , squashed the little mortals underneath his huge skeletal feet. You intrigued me , and that's the reason why I took you with me. But –'

'Look a butterfly.' Sally interrupted him. The blonde little ten year old had the worst concentration possible and never listened to Orochimaru when he was ranting to her. She was one of the only mortals that hadn't been bugged by the 'Creepy atmosphere' around Orochimaru , neither did she notice his vileness. The little blonde girl didn't even slightly fear Orochimaru.

Orochimaru sighed and wondered why it was even possible that 'that mortal little thing' was his best student.

'Sally!' He said inferior. He was starting to lose his patience with her. Sally returned her attention to him and gave him her cutest smile. She knew it bugged Orochimaru when she acted like that , and that was only the reason she ever acted all cute, and childish.

' What I wanted to say was. You created a huge mess in the vacation while I was not here-'

'Where were you?' She questioned , interrupting him again.

'None of your concern' He answered strict.

'Were you with Noxus-sama again?'

' How many times have I told you not to speak of him out loud !'

'I'm sowwy.' Orochimaru grunted. He should have never told her a part of his plan anyways. He should just kill her, he could do it. One snap of his fingers and she would burn alive. He liked the way humans burned witches in the past. Burning them alive , it was a spectacular way to watch someone die. You can still see the pain the person is feeling while his flesh is burning, and the best part was that the person that was being burnt wasn't always a witch. Most likely they were humans that were accused of witchcraft. Boy had they been wrong , Orochimaru sometimes really missed those times.

'I ordered everyone to listen to Kabuto while I was gone. He was in charge , why didn't you listen to him?'

'He's stupid.' Sally muttered while making different kind of weird faces.

'You dared to disobey my orders?'

'Yeah?' Sally answered in an insecure and questioning tone. Orochimaru sighed and stood up , he paced over to the big window that had view over deadwood.

'You know I'm going to have to punish you. Go clean up the dungeons, you and Yūkimaru have made an awful lot of a mess there.'

'Yey, play-time!' She squealed thrilled. Orochimaru growled and glared intensely at her 'No playing but cleaning! And If it isn't done within an hour then I'll make sure you won't be able to play with zombie-parts until your sixteen.' Sally gaped at him and looked at him like a five year old that had been separated from his beloved candy.

'Fine!' She muttered angry. 'And no using magic! I'll send Kabuto down to watch over you!' Orochimaru added grinning. He knew Sally despised Kabuto , and Kabuto hadn't taken a liking in the girl either. Orochimaru was bored so this could possibly turn out entertaining for him. Sending Kabuto down with her should be punishment enough.

Sally growled and stormed angrily out of Orochimaru's office. She had to be punished , she created a whole lot of a mess with all her undead creatures on the loose. The Yokai Council just couldn't stop nagging about it. He had never been that irritated , and now they were watching him. Did they actually think Orochimaru was dumb enough to not notice the spies around his building. He was stuck now , his evil plan was officially delayed. He couldn't contact the demon master 'Noxus' anymore. They would notice it if he opened a portal to the demon universe. _He was screwed !_

* * *

><p><strong>All right so this chapter was really s<strong>**hort but.. yeah I'm out of inspiration. And people I kinda need OC's , lots of them. And no this story will be about the Canon characters but the Oc's are just for filling up the school and the classes. I think the school would be kinda empty otherwise.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers 3**

**Please review and let me know what you guys thought.**


End file.
